


Challenge/Gatekeeper of Heaven, Hell and Earth

by Fangthenightstalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangthenightstalker/pseuds/Fangthenightstalker
Summary: A fun challenge to those that want to make an light femdom/supernatural work.





	Challenge/Gatekeeper of Heaven, Hell and Earth

Hello, I'm new to this, so if i'm doing something wrong please tell me.  
Rules and guidelines.  
You can change certain things, but still please tell me how to find your works.  
You have to tell me your version is called and where to find it.  
Has to be femdom, but doesn’t have to be mistress/slave of bdsm version, but mostly letting females take the lead.  
Has to be harem made out of one dragon shifter, one vampire, one angel, one werewolf and one demon.  
Can be childhood friends, it’s up to you.  
Many worlds exist and male-protagonist has the ability to travel in-between worlds.  
Main enemies are beings called daemons, sort of like the demons of the mortal instruments world.  
Harem doesn’t like each other at first and some are in a rivalry.  
Male protagonist has many weapons, but he isn’t overpowered.  
You can take inspiration from franchises like shadow hunters and Percy Jackson.  
Soul-mate verse where you ca have multiple ones, but you don’t need to use things like marks.

Short, with mostly romance ,or long term on an epic adventure, it doesn’t matter, it’s up to you.

Thank’s, and try it.


End file.
